


Comfort

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Beds, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: A nightmare strikes Sinestro in the middle of the night and Hal does his best to help out.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

There was a soft sound from beside Hal, drawing him from his contemplation of the less pleasant things in life. Such as how the peace he'd been feeling couldn't possibly last and how he'd need to leave soon to stop himself being tempted to stay.

With a lazy, resigned move of his head, Hal glanced to the figure beside him. At some point during the night, Sinestro had shifted around quite a bit. Now he lay at Hal's side, hair in disarray.

Again, the noise was drawn from Sinestro's throat. What it was became clearer and it brought a frown to Hal's face. Because Sinestro was whimpering. His expression had the same level of distress and his fingers were tightly gripping onto Hal's arm.

The pain of the bruises that were probably forming didn't matter to Hal. "Sin?" he murmured, a little tiredly. All he received was a small twitch.

Taking care because he didn't want to startle Sinestro, Hal reached out. At first, his fingers only made light contact with Sinestro's stomach. Then, when Sinestro hadn't shoved him away, Hal dared to try for a touch that would offer more comfort. His arm slipped around Sinestro's waist and pulled him close.

The occasional shudder wracked Sinestro's body but he didn't lash out. "Sin?" Hal tried again. His fingers stroked across Sinestro's hip bone. "It's alright."

Seeing Sinestro in distress was never any fun. Every muscle pressed against Hal was tight and bunched up like Sinestro was ready to leap out of there. But he didn't. He didn't even try.

Was it because he felt safe, even if only a little, with Hal? Or did he want to leave Hal alone but didn't have the strength? There was no way to know. All Hal could do was try his best to soothe Sinestro and it did seem to be working, if slowly. Under Hal's soft reassurances, the shaking subsided, the muscles eased up, and Sinestro lay quiet. Was he asleep then?

After a pause, Sinestro turned towards Hal with eyes that were visible even in the dark. A hand stroked down Hal's shoulder and bicep. Sinestro wasn't looking at him but was following the path his own hand was taking.

The touch was very nice, it always was, and Hal allowed his eyes to flutter closed just for that brief moment. Then they opened again and he was watching Sinestro with concern. Nothing was said but Hal just knew Sinestro was avoiding his gaze. It didn't really matter though. If it made Sinestro feel better, Hal wouldn't complain.

Everything was quiet, quieter than it had been before. Any gasping breaths pulled from Sinestro's lips, any distressed sounds, they had all faded into a silent rhythm of Sinestro's breath. 

Since Sinestro seemed to have calmed down, Hal took a chance and asked carefully, "Do you want to talk about it?" Either way, Hal didn't particularly mind, so long as Sinestro was happy. Any thought of leaving had been long gone but it came back now as Hal considered perhaps Sinestro just didn't want him there anymore.

"No," Sinestro snapped, just a bit harshly. That was all he said and his fingers gripped back into Hal's arm. Clearly, the question Hal asked had been the wrong one and he regretted it already.

Hoping to salvage the situation, Hal said quickly, "Gotcha," and he made sure to be quiet after that. No more annoying questions would be coming from him.

Time passed and Sinestro began to relax again. "Did I wake you?" he asked and he finally looked at Hal with eyes that showed his regret. "It was not my intention. You should not have to -"

One finger was placed over Sinestro's lips, silencing him. "Don't tell me what to do," Hal gently chastised. "If I want to get woken up by you, that's my choice. But I uh, I wasn't. I was awake, I mean."

No response was given, other than Sinestro pressing into Hal's chest with a head that was very hard and totally uncomfortable. That didn't matter to Hal. It honestly felt like, in his opinion, that Sinestro had the softest most comfortable head ever. If he wanted to crack a couple of Hal's ribs with it, he could absolutely do that.

Finally, Sinestro pulled away from Hal and stood up. There was very little tension remaining in his posture, but Hal was concerned anyway. He couldn't help himself. "Are you - Are you leaving?" His voice was a tiny bit hoarse.

What Hal didn't want was for Sinestro to leave but he had no choice about it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't keep Sinestro here with him, couldn't force him to stay.

A dismissive hand was waved in Hal's direction. "Perhaps later," Sinestro told him. "For now, I merely wish to shower. Or do you humans enjoy being covered in sweat?" With a small playful smirk, and without waiting for an answer, Sinestro stalked off.

Hal was left feeling a little disappointed now he no longer had Sinestro near him. Still though, at least Sinestro no longer seemed to be in distress. That was something.

For some time, Hal lay alone the bed, waiting for Sinestro to return. Though he could hear the sound of rushing water, it was quiet and he couldn't hear much of what Sinestro might've been doing. Maybe he'd made a run for it out of the window. It wouldn't have been all that surprising. 

Sighing, Hal rolled over and buried his face into the pillows. It would hurt if Sinestro left. It would hurt a lot, no matter how much Hal tried to get some control over it. He was slave to Sinestro's whim.

When Sinestro did return, Hal had dozed off a little, waking only as he felt the bed move under him. "You came back," he murmured, turning his head to the side so he could watch Sinestro lie down beside him.

"Of course I did," Sinestro scoffed, looking totally comfortable now. "I would hardly have left without so much as a farewell to you, Jordan." Fondness was in his voice, and it brought a smile to Hal's lips. Though now he was regretting how he'd been thinking of leaving before all this had happened.

Even being wet, Sinestro's hair was back to being perfectly styled. Perhaps that had increased the length of time Sinestro remained in the shower. It looked good regardless.

"I'm glad," Hal replied and his widening smile said that too. Then he reached out, slung an arm around Sinestro and draped himself over the Korugarian. In the end, his head rested on Sinestro's shoulder, and his nose was pressed into Sinestro's neck. The smell of a clean light scented soap filled his nostrils.

While Sinestro had been gone, Hal had not been very comfortable, not in the slightest. Every part of him had been worried. But no longer. Now he had Sinestro beside him, everything would be fine.


End file.
